La semilla de nuestro girasol (One-shot)
by EyilesJack
Summary: Cuando tomó otro camino no me la haces nada fácil. Anhelo estar contigo, dame un motivo y voy. Sigues batallando sin dar paso atrás incluso si vez que perdida estás. Veo miedo en tu interior y a tu lado yo estoy. Me verás volver aunque ya no te pueda ver. Eres mi girasol (One- Shot)(PeterxGwen)


"_Querido diario..._

_¿Diario querido?"_

**\- ¡Ahh! – La frustración junto a el dolor avanzan. Ella suelta un grito pues está harta de tener que volver a escribir. Se rasga la hoja nuevamente del cuaderno, se enrolla con desprecio y se arroja terminando por caer junto a una cesta donde miles de bolas de papel descansan - ¿Cómo sucedido todo esto? ¿Por qué hago esto? – Se pregunta con lágrimas corriéndole sus suaves mejillas.**

_"...La verdad, no se porque estoy escribiendo esto, no se porque gasté cinco dólares en una libreta tonta, con una ridícula pasta rosa con el tonto nombre de Diario escrita en ella, ya no tengo cinco años para hacer esto y la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debí aprovechar mejor mi dinero..._

_Pero... ya no aguanto tener que esconder todo esto, ya no aguanto los mareos que me obligan a faltar o retirarme de todos mis compromisos con la escuela, banda y familia, los antojos terribles que hacen que la gente me veo raro ya que no cómo la comida; más bien la devoró como si fuera un animal muerto de hambre despidiéndome de los modales que siempre me habían inculcado, los cambios tan repentinos de actitud que hicieron que llamara imbécil a mi padre e insultara a medio mundo para luego arrepentirme en un mar de lágrimas y después actuar como si nada..."_

**Lágrimas caían y empapaban las hojas de aquel cuaderno, corriendo la tinta y borrando algunas palabras.**

_"Solo quiero soltarme para decir que no soporto ya nada de esto, que el peso de este secreto se reduzca de mis hombros para poder dormir finalmente tranquila sin miedo a que aquellas pesadillas que me acosan a diario vuelvan a aparecer... la verdad es que estoy..."_

**Su mano jugaba con ella, no podía escribir pues esta temblaba por el miedo y pánico que le provocara escribir una sola palabra como si tuviera vida propia. Corría el riesgo de que alguien encontrara este escrito y, en caso de ser su padre o algún otro miembro de su familia se enteraría de lo que pasó y por lo que estaba pasando, ya no quería que nadie más se preocupara por ella. En caso de ser algún enemigo suyo, esta información podía atentar contra ella o peor, con aquella nueva vida que se formaba.**

_"Embarazada"_

**La palabra con la que tuvo que lidiar, la palabra que hizo que todo su mundo tomara una nueva dirección que le causaba miedo. Gwen Stacy no soporto el dolor y rompió a llorar por varios segundos. Cubriéndose la cara con sus manos para ahogar el ruido de sus sollozos y cubrir su rostro lleno de pena y vergüenza que en aquel entonces le dolía tener.**

**El lamento se calmó luego de minutos, con su mano volvió a tomar el lapicero y se propuso a escribir, aunque sintiera que cada parte de su corazón se quebrara más con los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos.**

_"Hubiera sido hermoso... hubiera sido hermoso tenerlo junto al hombre que más ame. Peter, hubiera deseado ver el rostro de impacto y de miedo que hubieras tenido cuando te dijera "Vas a ser padre", apuesto que hubiera sido una bella y cómica reacción que me hubiese alegrado el día y después compartirías el mismo gozo antes de tener miedo como yo cuando me enteré que una nueva forma tuya y mía estaba dentro de mi ser desarrollándose._

_No tengo una idea precisa de cuándo fue la concesión de este nuevo ser y es que la verdad todo ocurrió tan rápido en nuestra relación que no me di cuenta cuando dejamos de ser amigos, olvidé cuando te revele mi más grande secreto, de que como yo era Spider Woman o Spider Gwen como me decías de cariño, a tener algo más profundo lleno de amor y de miles de escapes románticos donde nos ocultábamos de la vista de los demás transeúntes. Aquellos momentos donde lo hacíamos sin parar en cada tejado de miles de edificios de Nueva York, gracias a mis poderes podía subir sin dificultad, pero al final siempre era yo la que tenía que cargarte para subir... siempre me dieron risas esos sencillos momentos donde te ponías rojo de lo avergonzado que estabas al ver que tu chica era la que tenía que llevarte a espaldas y no al revés, siempre decías que tu eras la mujer en nuestra relación y muchas veces bromeamos sobre eso._

_Nuestra primera vez fue tal vez muy exhibicionista pues no subimos al techo de uno de los edificios más altos del Time Square, todo empezó con un simple beso como siempre, lentamente adentraste tus manos en mi traje de Spider y yo te lo permití, tocaste cada parte de mis suaves senos mientras seguíamos besándonos, con las yemas de tus dedos frotaste mis sensibles pezones. empezaste por quitarme mi pantalón y subirme el traje, te seguí el juego e hice lo mismo con tu ropa, mis bragas y sostén desaparecieron al instante y empezamos a unirnos como pareja, empezamos a ser uno solo con tu viril miembro y mi interior. Al final todo acabó con nosotros teniendo sexo en mitad de la noche todos sudorosos, sobre un edificio, yo estaba asustada pues pensé que alguien se daría cuenta y acabaríamos en todos los periódicos del mundo, pero a la vez eso también me excitaba y me hacía continuar con cada movimiento, con cada gemido, con cada embestida, con cada penetración que recibía de tu parte pues me prendía cada vez más, esa emoción de ser descubiertos fue lo que me convirtió en una ninfómana y tú en mi único juguete sexual, aunque la verdad nunca le tomaste importancia y lo disfrutabas también, todo terminaba igual contigo viniéndote sobre mí, dentro de mí vagina e incluso hasta fuera manchando partes de mi piel y traje o conmigo acabando en tu cara o tu pene mojándote en mis fluidos, muchas veces tardaba en quitar aquellas manchas que dejabas en mi traje pues no eran fáciles de quitar. Siempre buscábamos un lugar nuevo para hacerlo como el parque, la estación de trenes, nuestra universidad e incluso una vez lo hicimos en las mismas vías del tren, éramos unos locos pues el peligro no existía para nosotros, ni siquiera tomábamos las precauciones necesarias para que nadie nos viera ni mucho menos para usar protección y evitar todo aquello que nos decían que evitaramos en las pláticas de educación sexual que nos daban cuando éramos mucho más jóvenes e incrédulos pues seguíamos estudiando y haciéndolo, ahora oficialmente como universitarios, pero nunca nos importó y jamás le dimos tal importancia._

_Nuestras escapadas me hacían sentirme fuerte, falte a varios ensayos de mi grupo "The Mary Janes" para pasar un rato sensual contigo, fue gracias a ti y a nuestras noches íntimas y especiales que me dieron las fuerzas para pelear mucho más contra el crimen cada vez más pues no quería que destruyeran nuestra ciudad. Mi meta era salvar todos aquellos lugares que se volvieron especiales para nosotros, la ciudad se había convertido en nuestro libro, nosotros éramos los escritores de él y nuestras acciones eran las palabras que de alguna manera se plasmaban en él._

_Me preocupe tanto por proteger aquellos lugares que me volví algo egoísta y terminé por olvidar a quien me ayudó a escribir todos esos capítulos románticos y eróticos, me olvide de ti Peter. Nunca note por lo que estabas pasando, nunca note que te sentías inferior a todo el mundo. Siempre pensaba que eras la persona más especial de mi mundo pues eras él único con el que compartía mi secreto y todas las veladas, pensé que te sentías igual de especial al estar a mi lado"_

**Aquella chica rubia se hace una pausa repentina pues aquellas lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos por sí solas. Gimoteaba ya que ella misma había abierto una cicatriz que pensaba que se había cerrado hace dos meses cuando perdió al ser más importante de su vida.**

**\- *_Ahh, ahh_* – Su sollozar se escuchaba en toda su habitación. Las paredes y las ventanas, junto a la puerta cerrada no dejaban escapar su eco doloroso a otros lugares de su hogar, le era duro tener que pasar por todo esto ella sola, pero tampoco se lo podía decir a alguien, el por eso de su diario – Peter...*_Snift_*, me haces mucha falta – Su sollozo se detuvo con dificultad, y aún con las gotas de lluvia que salían de sus lagrimales siguió con su redacción en aquellos papeles.**

"_Estaba haciendo uno de mis patrullajes diarios antes de comenzar con mis clases, pese a haber escogido la misma carrera en el mismo campus, nuestros horarios eran muy diferentes y mientras tu estabas con tus maestros yo estaba pasando el rato columpiándome alrededor del lugar aliviando el aburrimiento y distrayendo mi mente de la necesidad de que llegara nuestra hora especial. Días antes me había sentido muy extraña, tenía nauseas horribles y dolores de cabeza inenarrables, no te lo dije pues pensé que te preocuparías por mí mucho más que como lo haces cuando salgo a combatir el crimen, fui al médico sin decírselo a nadie pues ya habían perdurado mucho los síntomas, me hizo todo tipos de chequeos, no detecto nada inusual y llegue a pensar que todo era causa del estrés, hasta que llegó aquella pregunta:_

_\- Señorita Stacy, perdone si sueno algo atrevido, pero... ¿Es usted sexualmente activa? -_

_No respondí nada, un calor bochornoso lleno de pena y de nervios me invadieron y pude sentir como toda mi cara ahora era un tomate._

_\- Ehh, este, sí lo soy...solo un poco, jeje –_

_Fue lo que mi boca pudo soltar pues no era tan fácil aceptar algo así a cualquiera y ni aún que ese cualquiera fuera un médico profesional._

_\- Entiendo... Señorita Stacy, existe la posibilidad de que esté sufriendo los síntomas de un embarazo no planeado. Pero es solo una probabilidad, aún así le recomiendo que compre una prueba para cerciorarnos, de no estarlo regrese conmigo y veré qué más puedo hacer por usted –_

_Fue lo que me explico aquel doctor._

_\- Y... ¿si lo estoy? –_

_Pregunté algo asustada._

_\- Entonces hable con su pareja y sus familiares. No tome decisiones de las que se pueda arrepentir-_

_No dije nada más y salí de su clínica fingiendo estar bien, aunque los nervios eran muchos como para estar bien. Llegue a mi casa con aquella prueba de embarazo oculta en mi bolsillo, mis padres me recibieron, cenamos y convivimos durante un pequeño rato. Al terminar me encerré en el baño y puse a prueba aquellas pruebas, compré dos para tener un resultado más verídico, en ambos salieron los mismos signos positivos. No sentía miedo, no sentí tristeza, no pude sentir nada, había quedado en un estado catatónico donde me costaba responder con alguna emoción. El amor entre Peter y yo había consumado en una nueva vida literalmente, aunque todo eso tendría un costo realmente elevado._

_Quería llorar en esos momentos pues era muy confuso, tuve mucho miedo y sentía como sudaba frío, pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todo esto. Al final decidí darle un entorno optimista a la situación y me hice creer a mí misma que todo saldría bien, pensaba que aceptarías a tu futuro hijo, pensaba que mis padres cuidarían de mi pequeño mientras estoy en la universidad, pensaba que mi padre aceptaría a Peter como su yerno, aunque lo obligaría a casarse conmigo xD . En ese momento pensaba en una vida feliz junto a mi hijo y a mi esposo donde probablemente el manto de Spider Woman quedaría enterrado pues no quisiera exponer mucho más a mi familia a los peligros de tener una doble identidad como una superheroína._

_Nunca pensé que acabaría nuestra relación de tal forma que todos mi sueños y anhelos quedaran como eso. Ese día que parecía cualquier otro en la universidad se volvió un infierno._

_Escuche gritos provenir a lo lejos, gente escapando por sus vidas cerca de nuestra universidad. Al llegar al sitio de donde provenía el pánico, pude ver a los estudiantes correr lejos del laboratorio de química molecular, ese era tu salón Peter. Me preocupé mucho y corrí a toda velocidad con tal de cerciorarme sobre tu seguridad y ahí lo vi... No estoy segura de lo que era, tenía la forma de un lagarto o era uno, medía no más de dos metros de altura, aunque se erguía, lucía como un humano super musculoso y aterrados. Pude notar que en una de sus manos sostenía la cabeza arrancada de Flash Thompson, uno de los bullies de Peter del cual siempre lo protegía._

_Pero lo que me devastó completamente fue el ver tu mochila, lentas y ropa horriblemente destazadas y rotas con sangre encima de todas ellas. Se escuchó al instante como un vidrio se rompía en mil pedazos, se pudo oír como mi corazón terminó desecho, salían de mis ojos tantas lágrimas que incluso traspasaron mi máscara y se deslizaban fuera de ella. Ese monstruo se acercó amenazante a mi queriendo asesinarme al igual que lo hizo con mi amado. No pude reaccionar pues seguía en shock y solo pude sentir como mi espalda golpeaba contra la pared y en un segundo ya estaba en el cuarto de al lado. Solo pude pensar en mi hijo y en el enorme riesgo, sentí mi vientre con dolor y por suerte no me había pasado nada cerca de ahí aunque seguía temiendo por su seguridad que en la mía._

_Mi novio, mi amor, razón de pelear había muerto, ya no había razones en ese momento para continuar respirando pues todo lo hacía por él. Pero tampoco iría a perdonar a esa monstruosidad, no lo iba a hacer, yo lo iría a matar, yo lo ASESINARÍA POR PETER Y NUESTRO HIJO. Empecé con la pelea, mis golpes eran rápidos, pero débiles a comparación de la bestia, mis telarañas no eran tan eficaces y el fluido de mis lanzadores pronto se agotaría. Golpeé, el devolvió cada puñetazo, protegí como pude a mi bebe, desgarro partes de mi traje exponiendo partes de mi piel desnuda, pero no me importó, me lanzaba contra todo el lugar, pero no me importó, empecé a sangrar por las heridas, pero no me importó, nada me importó, solo sentía adrenalina en mi cuerpo junto a la sed de venganza e instinto asesino, no había dolor._

_Al final termine agotada y aquella bestia muy debilitada y herida al igual que yo, sabía que realmente no le había hecho nada pues su factor de curación era instantáneo, muy superior al mío, en cuestión de segundos estaba como nuevo y todo mi esfuerzo se había ido al caño. Él estaba muy enojado y con deseos de sangre, yo estaba deshecha y con deseos de sangre, alguien iba a morir y jure que no iba a ser yo. Pasaron minutos más de pelea entre nosotros y mis oportunidades estaban acabadas como el fluido de mis telarañas, ya no tenía recargas y estaba perdida, solo me quedaba un último disparo, mi última red y oportunidad. El lagarto enorme corrió contra mí, el agotamiento me había acabado y estaba con la espalda en la pared, ya no parecía que me pudiese defender de su ataque, tenía que hacerlo sin importar cuanto me doliera todo el cuerpo, abracé mi vientre pues pensaba que sería el fin. Fue una jugada arriesgada y con muchas probabilidades de fallo, pero al final pude quitarme de su ataque justo a tiempo antes de morir, lancé mi última red a una varilla de acero que estaba colgando del edificio destruido por la batalla. Jalé la red hacía mí para tomarla, sostuve la fría pieza de metal y con todo mi dolor, desprecio y furia la arroja contra su pecho atravesándolo por completo hasta clavarlo al piso. Ya todo había acabado, había vengado la muerte de... ¡¿Peter?!_

_NO ERA CIERTO, NO ERA CIERTO, NO ERA CIERTO. El monstruo pasó de ser el lagarto asesino a ser el hombre que había amado, no había escamas, cola, dientes, garras ni nada, yo realmente había asesinado a Peter._

_\- No, no, no, no, no, Peter...Por favor perdóname, yo no lo sabía –_

_Traté de disculparme cuando estuve a su lado, pero ya era tarde, solo yo pude escuchar tus últimas palabras y sostenerlo entre mis abrazos._

_\- Yyyo...*COF, COF* - Escupías sangre por culpa de mi gran error – Lo siento mucho... solo trataba de ser especial, de ser como tú... ser quien pueda protegerte como tu lo has hecho conmigo._

_\- Lo eres Peter, siempre fuiste especial para mí...*Ahh, Snift*... serás especial para nuestro hijo...Peter vas a ser papá, estoy embarazada, serás especial para nuestro hijo...solo no me dejes –_

_Esto era demasiado para mí, nunca me sentí peor._

_\- Dile que lo amo...al igual que te ame a ti –_

_Al cerrar tus ojos y dejar escapar tu último aliento, quise negar lo que ocurrió, quise fingir que no había pasado nada y que no era la culpable, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde._

_Sostuve tu cabeza y la abracé contra mi pecho, estaba llorando otra vez por mi error._

_\- ¡HAAAAAAA¡ -_

_Un grito, una persona asustada, una mujer, ¿Mary Jane? Mis oídos escucharon a la chica y mis ojos vieron que era aquella pelirroja líder de mí banda estaba observando, pero mi sentido arácnido se percató de la presencia de mucha más gente que se acercaba y entraba en pánico al ver un gran charco de sangre y un cuerpo empalado entre mis manos._

_\- Ma...mataste a Peter Parker –_

_No sé quién fue el pelmazo que lo dijo, no se porque llego a esa conclusión, pero sí supe que después de eso tuve a miles de policías sobre mí, escapé de milagro de la zona, pero a partir de eso todo fue un desastre para Spider Woman. J. Jonah Jameson inició una campaña de odio contra mí culpandome de la muerte de Peter Parker, tenía razón en odiarme por su muerte, pero lo que decía sobre mí, mis motivos y demás eran una completa mentira, yo amaba a Peter, él es padre de mi hijo y siempre lo querré._

_Hoy después de dos meses me siguen buscando y aquellos momentos dolorosos seguían invadiéndome, mi padre encabezaba la operación de arresto hasta que se enteró de mi verdad como Spider Gwen, aunque mi embarazo sigue en secreto. He tenido que reducir mis actividades de héroe pues siendo buscada por otros oficiales mi vida y en especial la de mi bebé estaban en riesgo, no iba a tomar riesgo alguno de perder al último recuerdo que me había dejado Peter. Muy pronto Spider Woman moriría y Gwen Stacy tendría una vida tranquila junto a su hijo, se graduará, obtendrá trabajo y sacara adelante a toda su familia, por Peter y por mí_

_-Gwen Stacy"_

**Al final cerró aquella libreta y no sentía ningún cambio o menos peso sobre su hombro, todo estaba igual. De nada le sirvió sacar todo sobre una libreta sin emociones ni vida. Se sentía sola sin nadie que la acompañe o sienta por lo que es pasar tanto dolor, nadie entendería el gran poder y la gran responsabilidad que tiene y tendrá ahora como madre.**

**\- ¿Acaso realmente podré tener una vida normal? – Se preguntó tras levantarse de su silla y alejarse del escritorio.**

**Anduvo divagando por minutos en su mente, pensando en que será ahora y sería de la ciudad si ella abandona su rol de protectora de Nueva York, total ya no tenía sentido para ella el seguir luchando...**

**"Una última vez"**

**Abrió su armario, se puso su traje de blanco de Spider y salió por su ventana. Sus lanzadores de telaraña estaban totalmente cargados y ellas los disparaba contra los edificios con el último objetivo de balancearse una vez más por las calles pues el viento cruzar por su cara y la adrenalina de caer de muy alto le era algo muy adictivo y sería una de las cosas que más extrañaría de su oficio, pero nada estaba escrito aún pues aún había muchas hojas en blanco que le quedaban por escribir y un vasto universo que tendrá que recorrer.**


End file.
